Watching Over
by Periwinka
Summary: [AU / Kag/IY / PG-13 for later violence and language] Kagome Higurashi woke up in the middle of the night, hungry, and went to raid the fridge. In the kitchen -- a silver-haired stranger, gaping at her. Now her life's in danger, and he's all she has.
1. Burglary

**Notes:** Ah… sigh.  Peri here.  I kept telling myself, "you're going to finish this fic _before_ you post it, but… I got bored.  And I want feedback, after all.  Anyway, for all of you who aren't wondering, youkai are sort of like an urban legend.  Like the And On the Car Door – There Was a Hook!  You hear about them, but there's no way you'd ever believe.

Anyhow, once again – please, do review.  I need to know how I'm doing.

**Japanese Terms:**

youkai – demon

hanyou – half-demon

yen - Japanese currency (it's actually pronounced _en_, but I don't want to _really_ confuse everyone)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, actually… well, I own some copies of the anime episodes, but shush!  Look to Takahashi – sama if you're looking for someone who actually owns Inuyasha.**

**- Watching Over -**

**- Chapter One: Burglary -**

_Kagome_ _Higurashi scowled_, shaking her head and sending tiny droplets of water in all directions.  It wasn't raining so much as drizzling – a slow, steady trickle of miserable grey crawling sluggishly from the black clouds hovering above.  She tugged her bright red raincoat closer around her, but the slick rubber did nothing to ease the cold, only protecting against the slow sheets of rain.

     Dodging scattered puddles on the sidewalk, she made her way towards the family's shrine.  That morning, before dashing off to make it to school on time, she had promised to play Souta's Playstation with him – it was some game involving machine guns and other potentially deadly weapons.  He would be annoyed if she was late, for he didn't like waiting any longer than he had to for anything, no matter what.  Kagome sighed, smiling at the thought of her rambunctious, yet sweet, little brother.

     Soon, the shrine appeared as she rounded a corner, and the house just behind it.  Relieved, Kagome ran the last few meters into the house and flung open the door.  She kicked off her boots and hopped inside over the last, slick distance between the outdoors and the indoors.  "I'm home!" she called to the rest of the household, sliding out of her raincoat and hanging it up to drip on the closet floor.

     "Kagome!" a small blur of green-clad brother sped up and latched itself around her waist.  "Come on!  Let's _play_!"

     Kagome smiled and gently detached Souta from his position slung around her hips.  At least he was happy to see her.  "Okay, okay… but don't let it take too long.  I _do_ have homework, you know."

     With an overdramatic sigh, he nodded and led her to the TV, where a small worn-out spot had been made on the floor from his continual presence there.  After nodding greetings to her mother, who responded with a sympathetic smile, Kagome sat down next to Souta and took up the controller.

     The video game was surprisingly engrossing – Kagome found herself flashing a smug grin at Souta when she won the fifth round.  "Ha!" she crowed.  He stuck out his tongue at her, scowling.

     "Well, I have to do my homework now… I'm sorry, Souta."  Kagome set down her controller and stood.  "I might play again later.  If you're lucky," she added, unable to resist the childish urge to stick her tongue right back out at him.

     Hugging her mother and grandfather as she passed through the kitchen, she climbed the staircase to her room, dragging her gigantic backpack behind her.  Buyo, her cat, was sprawled on the bed, waiting for her, his furred limbs entangled in the blanket folded at the foot of the bed.  Kagome heaved her backpack onto her desk and began the long process of completing her homework.

*********

_The moon, nestled_ in a bed of dark rain clouds, sent beams of silvery light onto the scattered puddles.  Reflected in the pooled water, it broke into prisms and bounced off of the crumbling brick walls of the alley.  Inuyasha growled as the steady rainfall, only now ceasing, soaked through his T-shirt and jeans, sending chills through his skin.

     It was simple enough.  Awoken with a rude start from his restless sleep, he had been dragged by a wiry rabbit_-youkai_ he didn't know into Sesshoumaru's quarters.  Bowing, the long-legged demon had given him a sympathetic smile and disappeared.  Sesshoumaru was staring at him eerily, yellow eyes totally devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

     "What do you want?" Inuyasha had asked, scowling at his half-brother.

     Sesshoumaru, ignoring Inuyasha's sour look, folded his hands and began to speak.  "I have… a request for you.  Call it a mission, if you will."

     "Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha growled.  "Just get on with it."  He didn't easily become tired, but before he had gone to sleep, he hadn't rested for twenty-six hours, and he was feeling supremely irritable.

     Sesshoumaru gave him a level look.  "We are… running low on _yen_."  Although his eyes were flat and without feeling, Inuyasha knew his half-sibling.  It _pained_ Sesshoumaru, in a petty way, to admit such a thing.

     "Whaddaya want _me_ to do about it?" Inuyasha had hissed.

     "I want you to rob a house," Sesshoumaru had answered calmly.

     Inuyasha frowned even now, thinking about it.  Sesshoumaru had told to raid the Higurashi household.  It was not the richest house around, of course.  Stealing from a well-known family would have caused a commotion, and none of them wanted that.  The house was nearby, as well, so there was less distance to travel where he would be vulnerable – susceptible to arrest if he were caught.

     He raised a clawed hand to touch the black knit cap that covered his ears.  It was most uncomfortable – it pushed them down at awkward angles, and he itched to remove the irritating hat.  As it were, he couldn't afford to draw any attention to himself.  Anyone could be watching, even in the seeming emptiness of the alley.

     Pools of golden light formed on the sidewalk, illuminating the dull grey cement.  By now the rain had fizzled away into nothing, leaving only a dewy scent lingering in the air.  Inuyasha avoided the brightness, slinking in the shadows, back pressed against the uneven brick of the buildings behind him.  The street was silent and lifeless, so quiet that he had the sudden urge to shout, to scream, if only to break the suspiciousness of the stillness.  Grimacing and refocusing, concentrating only on getting there without being seen, he prowled towards the house.

     The air smelled of freshness and renewal, as though someone had washed away all of the dirt and oil from the streets and revealed a clean slate to start over on.  He knew that in the morning, cars and people would return, and the shops would reopen.  The clean sheet that had been presented would be ruined until the next rainfall.

     'Higurashi,' read the small post in the yard, held up by a stake burrowed deep into the soil.  The _hanyou_, who had been sneaking noiselessly, stopped himself just before he stalked straight past it.  _It doesn't _look_ like a house_.  He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought, before seeing the more house-shaped building behind it.  Letting out his held breath slowly, he cleared the fence in a short leap and landed on all fours.  Wet soil dirtied his hands, and flowers sprung up from between his fingers in tiny bursts of colour.

     Inuyasha was suddenly aware of every, normally dismissible, detail around him.  Little, barely audible howls streaked through the air, as the wind filtered through the spindly branches of the trees arranged around the miniscule yard.  The moon was disappearing, leaving only a haunting outline as a glowing reminder that it would resurface again the next night, and the night after.  He had never done anything so… vulnerable.  Sure, he'd done _illegal_ things before, but never anything where it was so horribly _easy_ to be caught.  One slip-up, and he would be hauled off to jail.

     _Gods, what am I _doing_ here, anyway?_

     But he sneered to himself.  He couldn't fail, and he most certainly couldn't leave _now_.  Sesshoumaru and Naraku would laugh him straight to hell.  Straightening, he brushed dark clods of soil from his knees and set his face in a determined glare.

     Inuyasha crept across the remainder of the yard, towards the house.  There didn't appear to an alarm, but he couldn't risk anything.  He circled the perimeter of the building until he saw a half open window, leading to the master bedroom.  Arching his back, he climbed, painstakingly slow, into the large room, the silky curtains trailing against his sides.  A jealous frown curled his lips as his fingers and toes pressed into the plush black rug spread at the side of the bed.  A sleeping form's stomach rose and fell in the depths of the blankets.  _Only one?_ he wondered for a brief second, before dismissing the thought and slinking out of the room.

     What did one steal, when one finally broke into a house?  Jewels?  It was worth a try.  Almost anything in this house would bring in more yen than he had ever seen in his life, anyway, so it wasn't as though it mattered.  To his eyes, these humans' _handkerchiefs _were valuable.  One small light lit up the hallway as he peered into the shadows.  A ray of the soft, orange illumination quested into a nearby room, which he recognized as the kitchen.  Something glowed in the depths of the darkness, near the sink.  Inuyasha slipped closer, treading lightly on the sleek, polished wood floor.

     An ornate glass vase rested in the windowsill, patterned with flowery vines and smooth to the touch.  He turned it in his hand, watching in awe as tiny flashes spread out in the half-light.  One ear flicked suddenly, and he swiveled around to face the hallway.  Faint footsteps were approaching, along with the scent of feline, exhaustion, and lily-of-the-valley.  A yellow light cascaded into the hallway, making Inuyasha squint in the sudden brightness.

     "Murph," mumbled a sleepy female voice.  A teenaged girl turned into the kitchen, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and dark blue pajama pants.  Her black hair was tangled and disheveled, presumably from sleep.  She headed towards the refrigerator, rubbing her eyes, before it hit her.  With a sharp gasp, she whirled to face him.  Blue-grey eyes gaped.

     They stared, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak or move.

*********

_Buyo miaowed noisily_, nosing Kagome's chilled feet and hands.  She blinked and yawned, reaching out and petting him in absent strokes.  Her fingers and toes were chilled right down to the marrow, and a gaping hole whined in her stomach.  She flipped on the light after a bit of sleep-slowed fumbling, to discover her sheets and comforter piled in a messy heap on the floor.  Outside, all was pitch darkness.

     "C'mon, Buyo," she murmured, sliding off of her bed and into the cushiony tangle below.  Pushing herself to her feet, she pulled on her slippers and headed slowly down the stairs and into the hall.  She turned on the light and shuffled into the kitchen.  Her hand was reaching for the refrigerator before it struck her, like someone spearing her through the heart.  Taking in her breath with a sudden gasp, she revolved quickly on her heel.

     Golden eyes regarded her with a strange mixture of fear and curiosity, wide and shining in the light.  A scowl marred his features, and long silver hair swept down his back.  His hands (_what… claws?_ Kagome thought in astonishment) clutched nervously at her mother's favorite vase.  The knit cap on his head seemed to bulge strangely.

     Kagome felt as though she was going to faint as they stared, eyes the size of saucers, at each other.  Buyo came in and glared as fiercely as he could manage at the stranger.

     "Oh, _gods_," they moaned in unison.

*********

**Notes:** Bleck.  I dunno.  I was going to say something… I know I was… um.  Oh, yeah.  Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but how could I _not end it there?  I already have the next four chapters written, and I'm about twenty percent done with chapter six.  As long as I don't get zero reviews or something along those lines, I'll update again tomorrow._

   Jaa,

--Peri--


	2. Spontaneity

**Notes:** Yawn… I'm so tired.  Anyway.  I'm so sorry for not updating like I promised yesterday.  I totally forgot until about midnight.  I attempted to sneak downstairs and onto the computer.  The scheme was successful except for the fact that the Internet wasn't working… ugh.

Anyways!  Thank you for the reviews.  Seven may seem pathetic to some people, but, hey… it's good enough for me.  So peh!  (Of course, you might only count six reviews, seeing as how one was a result of me giving Anna death threats.)  Enjoy this chapter, please!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own Inuyasha?  Be honest.  Do I?  No?  Wow, you're smarter than you look.

**- Watching Over -**

**- Chapter Two: Spontaneity -**

_Kagome gawked for_ a moment more before finally returning to her senses.  Everything seemed unreal – burglaries happened to other people!  _But,_ she realized with a mental sigh, _To__ everyone else, _we're_ 'other people.'  _A sick feeling rested in her stomach as she forced an angry scowl over the instinctive wide-eyed stare that had at first been there and began to speak to the frozen robber.

     "What are you doing in my house?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing as genuine anger finally surfaced.  Shockingly golden eyes gazed in a most unnerving fashion at her as she spoke.  "I ought to call the police right now!  In fact… I think I will!"  She turned on a plush, slipper-clad heel and was grasping the telephone when a strong hand locked onto her shoulder.  The telephone clattered to the floor, spinning in uneven circles as she was thrown against the wall with a painful, dizzying crack.  She was faintly aware of a crashing sound as her eyelids fluttered shut.

*********

_Inuyasha hadn't meant _to pin her to the wall quite so hard, and a sinking feeling of guilt overcame him as the gentle grey-blue of her eyes flickered away.  Her slim body slumped against him, filling his nose with the scents of lily-of-the-valley and fright.  _Great, _he growled to himself, leaning against the wall with the girl in his arms.  _Knowing my luck, I've probably fucking killed her.  I'm screwed…_

What now?  Review the situation… _I've just knocked out a girl whom I was about to steal from, smashed what's probably some sort of priceless family heirloom, and Sesshoumaru is going to kill me… literally._

     The Higurashi girl would most likely wake up soon, too.  He couldn't just leave her here, sprawled among the remains of that vase.  Once again: Sesshoumaru would kill him for leaving that much evidence behind.  That was what it all came down to: no matter what he did, he was basically a dead man.  Later, he reflected that, most likely, that was the moment when he made the "mistake" that set the whole oversized snowball rolling off down the mountain.  A half-baked plan entered his mind…

     Nudging the splintered remains of the vase into a corner with his toe, he hoisted the girl into his arms.  Without bothering to turn off the hall light, he padded soundlessly into the master bedroom.  The figure in the bed was still sleeping, thank the gods.  Of course, sometime a few moments before, he had stopped really thinking about just _what_ in the seven hells he was doing.  Kneeling on the carpet by the window, he opened it further with slow, gentle pushes.  He crushed the frail body he held closer to him and stepped lightly over the windowsill, back hunched.

     Outside, the clouds were beginning to drift away in the pre-morning breeze.  Faint rings of light glowed on the horizon, fading in and out from time to time.  He released his tight grip on the girl and headed towards his home, if the grimy hideout could be called a name with such a positive ring.

*********

_Laughter was surrounding_ her, cruel, mocking laughter tinged with scornful coldness.  Something prodded at the area beneath her ribcage, and she doubled up to try and ward off the unseen blows.  Whimpering, she rubbed at her eyes until blurry vision was granted to her at last.

     A silver-haired woman was sneering at her, baring… fangs?  With this sudden shock, Kagome's vision cleared and she sat straight up, her heart crashing against her ribcage.  The unfeeling eyes of her tormentor were orange, and the pupils were thin, black slits.

     "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

     "G-Get away from me!" Kagome's voice came out as a harsh whisper.

     The woman shook her head, seeming to become bored.  "You're pathetic… I will get Inuyasha.  _Do not move_."  The last words were spoken in a menacing hiss, and Kagome resolved to obey them.

     The absence of her once-tormentor left Kagome to take in her surroundings whilst chewing on her thumbnail.  The mattress she was curled up upon was thin and hard, and a ratty blue blanket was folded at the foot of her bed.  Faded blue flowers were imprinted upon the peeling wallpaper, and the three-legged stool the woman had perched upon looked as though it had seen _much_ better days.

     _Oh, gods… what am I gonna do…?  _She buried her face in her knees, loosely locking her hands in a circle around her legs.  _I wonder what time it is… is Souta at school, or are they looking for me?  Are they even awake yet?_

     Outside, a faint crash sounded.  "What do you _want_, Mayane?  I'm dead enough as it is!"  A male voice growled, resounding with poorly held in anger.  "…What?  Oh, hell, that!  I'm coming, I'm coming, get _off_ me, Shippou!"

     Kagome squeaked as the door to the small room she was in was kicked open with a loud clatter.  In the doorway, tall and scowling, stood… the burglar!  He was now sans the black cap, and two white dog-ears poked out from his mane of hair.  A child clung to his arm, with chestnut-coloured hair and a bushy brown tail.

     Kagome groaned and closed her eyes.  _A dream… yeah.__  This is a dream._

     The burglar sighed and sat down on the stool, shaking off the strange child who held on to him.  His amber eyes were half-closed, and his silver hair slightly disheveled.  They sat there for some time, Kagome with closed eyes as she tried to convince herself that it was some weird dream.  Finally, she sighed and opened her eyes.  

     "Okay… what's going on?"

     The burglar's fists clenched as he spoke.  "I… kidnapped you.  By accident, sort of."

     "That's no explanation!  Who are you?  _What_ are you?  And where am I?" Kagome forgot her fears in her confused anger.

     "…Right."  He frowned as he spoke.  "My name is Inuyasha, I'm a half-dog demon, and you're in what they like to call our "hide-out."  His voice was low and resigned, and his bangs patterned his face with shadows.

     Kagome shuddered, feeling a sudden chill run up her spine and arms.  She had an uneasy feeling that she was in _far_ over her head already – and she hadn't even done anything much yet.  "Youkai?" she half-whispered.  "But – I thought –"

     Inuyasha gave her a bitter look.  "Sorry.  Everything you probably thought you knew about demons is wrong."

     She was about to protest when something tugged at her sleeve, making her yelp and start in surprise.  Feeling her heart thrum in her chest, she turned to see the child who had perched upon Inuyasha.  He grinned at her under light brown bangs, bright green eyes sparkling with a mixture of sheepishness and excitement, and the bottlebrush tail bristled as it waved to and fro, back and forth.  She moaned under her breath – this just got worse and worse.

     "What – who – is that?"

     The hanyou sighed, sending the strange child an _if-looks-could-kill_ glare.  "And that… thing is Shippou," he explained, flipping a hand in Shippou's general direction.

     Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and puffed out his chest proudly under his mud stained white T-shirt.  "I'm _not_ a thing, stupid!  _I'm_ a kitsune!"  Kagome was blinded for a moment as he conjured a white flash of light.  As if to prove a point, the fox-child had transformed into a floating pink sphere.  Its eyes ogled at Kagome, and she shuddered, chills running up her nerves.  This was far too much for her.

     She was much relieved when he returned to his natural form, eyeing Inuyasha with a smug smile.  A clawed fist reached out and gave Shippou a sharp whack on the head as Kagome shrank away from Inuyasha, pressing herself flat against a wall.  "Hey!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.  "He didn't do anything to you?"

     Inuyasha turned his gaze to her, golden eyes more curious than anything.  "What?"  As he spoke, the dim light of the lamp in one corner flashed on his fangs.

     "Nothing," she whispered, her throat dry.

*********

_He shook his_ head, retreated from the cramped room after a long, flat pause.  Shippou had stared at the Higurashi for a moment more before sliding off the bed and bouncing after Inuyasha, singing at the top of his lungs and earning more than a few odd stares from passing youkai.  That girl – he still didn't know her name – was so… odd.

     The original plan, half-baked as it was, had been this: kidnap the Higurashi so she couldn't call the cops after him, hold her for ransom so the results of his expedition wouldn't be futile and Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill him, then tell her to not speak a word or they'd come after her as soon as they got out of jail.  

     Sesshoumaru hadn't been happy with him.

     Now… he was sure they would kill her.  They'd probably deposit her body somewhere in the streets with a knife in her back… he couldn't stand the thought.  Part-youkai though he was, the other half of him was human, and he did have a soul, even if it was tainted beyond recognition.

     Shippou squeaked and leapt away when a trembling fist slammed in the wall of the hallway, piercing straight through to the room beyond.  Mumbling an insincere apology to the displeased occupants of the room, Inuyasha blew the bits of white plaster from his still-clenched fist and continued on as though nothing had happened.  An air of unease hung over the odd pair as they crept down the corridor.

     Mayane was thrown in a lazy sprawl over her bunk when the two arrived in their room.  Orange eyes swiveled to meet Inuyasha's.  The three-quarters-demon yawned, baring long, dagger-sharp canines, rough pink tongue curling.  Grey fur covered her slim hands to the elbow, and a perpetually moving tail wove in the air.  Her silver hair was plaited into a hip-length braid for convenience, leaving a few wavy strands to frame her high cheekbones.  A pair of grey cat ears poked upwards from her hair.

     "Oh," she drawled, turning over to face Inuyasha, so she lay on her stomach.  "You're back.  What an unpleasant surprise."  Pinpoint claws extended from her fingertips as she stretched luxuriously.

     "What do you _want_, Mayane?" he snapped, lip curling to show off his own teeth.  "Can't you just leave me a-fucking-lone for once?"  Shippou was now hiding under a alphabet-patterned pillow on the middle bunk.

     "Actually, for once there's a reason for my bothering you.  Sesshoumaru's lackey's lackey says to get over to 'Sesshoumaru-sama's chamber.'"  One arched eyebrow raised in mockery as she spoke.

     "Great," Inuyasha spat.  "Just what I need."

     "Now, now," Mayane cooed.  "I would be _so_ disappointed in you if you weren't brave enough to face the evil Lord Sesshoumaru!"

     "Shut up!  I'm going."

     "Aw, is 'oo scared?"

     Inuyasha chose to ignore this last bit of insult as he stalked back out into the hallway.

*****

The forty-watt bulb embedded in the ceiling flickered as Inuyasha flopped into his chair, sneering at his half-brother.  Sesshoumaru turned an impassive eye to him.  "I see you have decided to come."

     "Yeah, so?" Inuyasha muttered, scowling.  He was in a positively _foul_ mood.  "What do you want?"  His fingers intertwined, and he rested his chin upon his hands.

     "I, Sesshoumaru, have spoken with Naraku."  There was a long pause as Sesshoumaru adjusted his ragged cuff links, which were situated over his bare, pale wrists.   That was all he could afford: cuff links, but no dress shirt to wear them with.  Just an old, white T-shirt and tattered jeans.

     "And…?" Inuyasha hissed through his teeth.  He just wanted this over with.

     "He wishes the Higurashi girl to be killed."  This was spoken with such utter calmness, such lack of any emotion at all, that Inuyasha growled and slammed a fist into the table, splintering the corner of it into pieces.  Sesshoumaru looked on with a small smirk.  "Do not protest so much, half-brother.  If Naraku wishes her dead, dead she shall be."

     Without bothering to reply, Inuyasha scowled at Sesshoumaru and stomped out.  The few demons left in the long hallway snickered as he passed, but he paid them no mind, not even noticing when Shippou leapt up to perch on his shoulder.

     The Higurashi was curled up on the bed, shivering and biting her lip.  She turned suddenly as Inuyasha slunk in, but did not awaken.  One arm was tucked under her stomach, the other flung over the edge of the thin mattress.  Only one of her original two slippers remained, just remaining dangling on her bony foot.

     He knelt by the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.  Almost instantly, she screeched and jumped to press herself against the wall.  He could smell her fear rise as she stared at him with wide, blue-grey eyes.  "What do you want?" she whispered.

     "I'm not going to hurt you," he insisted, drawing back his hand.  Mistrust shone plainly in the girl's eyes.  "I'm _not_!"

     "How do I know you're not lying?" Her voice was slightly hoarse, and her eyes flicked about the room constantly.  Shippou stared at her, his own eyes round and curious.

     "Look, you have to get out of here.  Naraku's going to kill you if you don't leave!"

     She swallowed; loud enough that Inuyasha was able to hear it.  A nervous hand began to run through her tangled black locks as she replied: "Okay, right… kill…" Her head snapped up, her expression determined.  "I'll go."

     He smiled.  "Come on… hurry.  Got a marker, Shippou?"

     Shippou furrowed his brow, feeling around for a moment in his pocket.  After a few seconds, he produced a bright red felt-tip marker and a grin.

     "Thanks," Inuyasha said, a little reluctant.  "C'mere," he ordered the Higurashi, grabbing her chin.  She paled, but closed her eyes and stayed still.  Removing the cap of the marker with his teeth, piercing two small holes in it in the process, he marked a pair of red stripes on each soft cheek.  She wriggled a little under his grip.

     "Done," he announced, after filling in a gap of unmarked skin.  The girl seemed relieved that it was over with.  Shippou, diving under the bed, retrieved the dusty, unused blanket.  "Thanks," Inuyasha murmured.

     Careful not to smudge the new stripes on the Higurashi's face, he draped the blanket over her shoulders and pulled up a fistful into a hood to shadow her face.  All that remained in view was a pair of scared, grey eyes.

     "Come on, girl, let's get _going_," he said, grabbing her wrist.  She flinched and drew back.  "Come on," Inuyasha repeated.

     She didn't move.  From the look in her eyes, he could tell she wasn't usually like this: timid and fearful just to move.  A tremor of determination passed through her face, so quick as to be near invisible.  "I said, come _on_, girl."

     "My name is Kagome."  Her voice, though quiet, was strong.

     "Okay, then, Kagome Higurashi… let's go."  He dropped his hold on her wrist, and Kagome jumped from bed to floor lightly, stirring up a frightened Shippou from beneath the rickety stool.

     A spark seemed to light in Kagome.  Pulling the cloak tighter around herself, she set her face in a stoic grimace.  Shippou clawed his way up her blanket-turned-cape to pose in his I'm-way-cuter-than-you-and-I-_so_-know-it position, but she didn't seem to notice.  "Let's hurry up and go – there's no way I'm letting some stupid demon kill _me_."

     Inuyasha thought he liked Kagome Higurashi a lot better than 'the Higurashi girl.'  Nodding, he cracked open the door to peer outside.  No one was there – it was late and most were either masquerading at bars or asleep.  He beckoned Kagome forward, into the hall.  _We'll have to sneak her out…_

     They prowled down the stained linoleum hallway, Shippou reclining on Kagome's shoulder.  In the bad light, at least, she could pass for a youkai.

     "Going somewhere, dears?"

     Inuyasha spoke even before he had whirled around to face the owner of that insidious, horribly familiar voice.  "I'll kill you, I swear I will!"

     Mayane laid a hand on her chest in a dramatic sweep.  "Oh – me?  Whatever for, dear?"  Her slit-pupiled eyes were wide and innocent.

     He growled low in his throat and cuffed her on the temple, hard.  "Could you leave?  Now?  And, please, cut the 'dear' crap."  Her gaze swept to Kagome.

     "Who's your little friend?"

     "I-I'm Kagome Higu-Higurashi."  Kagome quaked slightly under Mayane's curious gaze, but held her ground and stared right back.

     "Oh, it's you!  Higurashi, hmm?" Mayane leaned over on the balls of her feet, examining Kagome closely.  "Wasn't that the house the idiot here was supposed to rob?  What are you doing with her now?"

     Cracking his knuckles, Inuyasha explained, "We're sneaking her out.  Tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

     She placed one slender finger to the corner of her mouth, pretending to think it over.  "I'll tell Sesshoumaru that you went to kill her yourself if anyone asks, okay?"

     "What's the catch?"

     "Nothing!" For once, Mayane looked genuinely offended.  "I'm just trying to help, okay?" The rhythm of her waving tail picked up speed.

     Inuyasha stared at her for a moment more before nodding, very slowly.  "… Fine.  Now get the hell back to our room!"

     Taking the moment to stick her tongue out at the hanyou in a decidedly dignified manner, Mayane smirked and dissolved into the semi-darkness.  Inuyasha shook his head and gestured for the small, ragtag group to continue.  Shippou's claws were buried in the fabric draped around Kagome's shoulders, making her flinch slightly.

     Hollow footsteps clomped down the hallway, echoing as they walked, accompanied by the softer, rustling sound of Kagome Higurashi's purple slippers.  Almost malevolently bright green eyes peered through the darkness at the side of a more melancholy pair of blue-grey orbs.  One small hand tugged in nervous jerks through the kitsune's unruly mass of long, glistening chestnut-coloured hair.  A single door awaited them at the end of the hallway.

     A sudden giggle burst forth from Kagome, and she clapped her hands over her mouth in surprise.  Inuyasha frowned down at the laughter-stricken girl.

     "What's so funny?"

     "Oh, nothing!  We're just so ridiculous, you know?  There's me, wrapped in a moth-eaten old blanket with red smears on my face, you with your constant scowling, and Shippou sitting on my shoulder like a parrot!"

     "… I see."

     He _didn't_, but he suspected that he never would, anyway.

     At last, they reached that infernal door.  His grimace losing some of its edge in his relief, Inuyasha opened the door with a casual kick.  The old office building was squat and rectangular, grimy and hate filled.  Myouga, the decrepit caretaker, had been easily bribed into giving it over, and then shocked into silence.

     Kagome stood still for a moment, eyes half-lidded.  Sighing in pure relief, she breathed heavily of the night air.  Yes, some cigarette smoke lingered, but beneath it was freshness, and dew, and all that which makes up the nighttime.  Shippou stared at the street in awe, and Inuyasha remembered suddenly that Shippou had never really been outside before.

     Inuyasha seized Kagome's upper arm.  She jumped.  "I know the way," he hissed in her ear.  She shuddered slightly at his touch and the cold, but nodded.

     Shippou played lookout as they sneaked down the street, Kagome shivering and Inuyasha scowling.

*********

**Notes: **Yikes, this chapter _was a lot longer than the last one.  (Chapter one was three and a half pages, this chapter was just over six pages, chapter one was about 1900 words, this is over three thousand, etc.)  Anyway: the reason Inuyasha's being so nice: guilt.  Guilt, guilt, and guilt.  It's like with Kikyou in the real series.  He feels overwhelmingly guilty for endangering Kagome's life.  Kagome, of course, is just in shock, but she'll get over it._

Hate to grovel, but… please review!

   Jaa,

--Peri--


	3. Of All the Times For It to Be Now

**Notes:** Phwee, another chapter.  I bet you're all _so excited… heh.  Thank you, again, for the reviews.  Of course, now that I have thirteen, since that's an unlucky number, knowing my luck, not a single 'nother person will review.  Ever.  Depressing._

Read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.  Rumiko Takahashi does.  So there; you can't sue me.

- **Watching Over –**

- **Chapter Three: Of All the Times For It to Be Now -**

_"Kagome!__ Wake up!" _Souta called through the floor/ceiling.  Kagome moaned, her eyes fluttering open with an effort.  Buyo's face, blurred and up-close, was pressed against her own.  She couldn't seem to remember –

     Oh.  Yeah… Inuyasha had brought her home sometime around an hour ago, if her bedside clock was to be believed.  Even the steady glow of its numbers, showing 6:15, hurt her worn-out eyes.  Her head felt as through a metal mallet was smashing into her skull every second or so, and every single one of her limbs was throbbing with a dull ache.  There wasn't even room for thinking in her head.

     "Kagome!  Mama says if you don't get down right now, she'll – hey, are you okay?  Kagome?" Souta tiptoed up to her bed and shoved Buyo off of Kagome's face.  "Your face is all white, 'nee-san… should I get Mama?"

     "Yeah," she coughed.  She couldn't remember ever feeling this utterly terrible before in her life.  Exhaustion permeated every defense her body could destruct, and all she wanted to do was lie here, under her warm covers on her soft bed, and sleep for about a year.

     The diagnosis was this: Kagome was sick.  _Really_ sick.  _Really, really_ sick.  Mrs. Higurashi couldn't imagine the cause of such a horrible illness, but prescribed bed rest, lots of fluids, and an aspirin now and then to ease the headache.  Souta's initial jealousy was overridden by a firm 'mom-monster,' and he was steered off to school.

     The rest of the day was spent firmly _in bed_.  With Buyo acting as guard, Kagome's mama and grandfather stood by, ready to cater to her every whim.  Many, many different varieties of herbal tea were consumed, with varying degrees of success in treating her illness.

     She lay in bed, as she had done for the entire day, reading Angelic Layer and sipping at lemon tea with honey in it.  On her radio, a piano picked out the melancholy notes of its solo during a rather sad song.  Fat water drops crawled down her window, leaving trails of cleanliness in the dust and grime layered on the glass.  A half-drunk glass of water had spilled on the floor near her bed, but so long as the water didn't get into any stuffed animals or _manga_, she didn't care.

     _Tap, tap._  Kagome's heart leapt into hyper mode, and her eyes flicked about the room.  Buyo's rumbling purr trailed off into nothingness.

_     Tap, tap._  "Ah, gods!"  It was louder this time, and she jumped straight into a sitting position, despite the ache behind her eyes and the stabs of pain in her shoulders.  The cat on her stomach bared his teeth at her and stalked off with as much dignity as he could muster.

Now her gaze turned to the window, and her breath caught in her throat.  She had that familiar feeling, like her heart was caving in on itself.  Outside her window, balanced with lazy ease on a spindly limb and fixing her with a look of half-concern, half-imperiousness, stood Inuyasha.  One furred ear flicked towards her as she saw him, and she couldn't help wanting to rub those ears like she did her neighbor's dog.

     She approached the window, unsteady on her legs like a newborn giraffe, still wearing the pajamas from the 'escapade' the night before.  Leaning heavily on the windowsill, she cranked open the window enough to let the proud half-demon through and into her room.  A frigid gust of air made her shiver, and her cheeks flushed pink in the cold.  Hurriedly, she closed the window and scrambled back into the haven of her bed, where a warm hollow had been created in the mattress.  Inuyasha seated himself at the foot of her bed, flicking away a doe-eyed stuffed cat.  The headache had returned, only now it had taken steroids, and had brought a few – a few? more like a party's worth – friends.

     Buyo cowered in the closet.

     They had yet to speak.  Yet all they did was stare.  She didn't even think about what would happen if her grandfather or mother came in, or about the fact that she was alone in a room – her room – with what was, technically, a guy.  _A really cute guy,_ the back of her mind cackled.  She ignored it.

     "So," Kagome began, rolling over and burying her face in the flannel softness of her bright blue pillows.

     "I… came for two reasons."  He was uncharacteristically nervous.  Combing his bangs back with his claws, he continued.

     "First.  I… well.  I wanted to make sure you were all right.  'Cause, you know."  He seemed to find his bare, calloused heels _very_ interesting right at that moment.  "Just in case, even though _I_ could never make any mistakes.  I knew you were fine.  Just, Shippou wanted to make sure."  Sho' nuff, his cocky attitude and self-confidence were resurfacing with a vengeance.

     That pompous smirk of his twisted his lips as he spoke.  "I mean, I'd never care, right?  Right – wait.  What's wrong with you, idiot?"

     Half of Kagome's face was buried in her pillow, and she knew her skin was something like the colour of wax.  Pale wax.  Souta always had this look in his eye, too, when he was sick – the spark in him died out and was replaced with a dull sheen.  Perhaps that had happened to her.

     "Are you sick or somethin'?" he prodded at her, and instinctively she winced and curled up into a tighter ball.  Something inside her hurt, but she didn't know why, exactly.  "Come on, you idiot.  Say somethin'!"

     "… Hi."

     He rolled his eyes with an over-exaggerated groan.  "I mean, somethin' useful.  Like, 'oh, thank you, Inuyasha!'"

     _Since when did we get this friendly?_ Kagome sighed.  "Um… okay, I guess it was kind of sweet of you to come see me."

  "… That's the spirit, I guess." Inuyasha snorted.  "I didn't come just to check up you, though.  I have to tell you something."

     "I'm not exactly feeling eloquent right now.  Out with it."

     Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  One ear drooped at a slight angle, the other was towards Kagome.  His half-closed eyelids blotted out the golden of his eyes.  "Well… Sesshoumaru summoned me a few hours ago."

     "Sesshoumaru…?"

     "My half-brother… a full dog-demon.  Hate the guy.  Anyway, he 'summoned' me to his 'chamber.'  Naraku – that's the head of our stupid little organization thing, not that it could really be called an organization; s'more like a bunch of misfits trying to stay alive and hidden – was there with him.

     "They said… well.  They want to kill you.  More specifically, they want _me_ to kill you."

*********

_Kagome's eyes widened_ in shock as Inuyasha looked on with a stoic grimace.  He didn't like how sickly she looked – her face was white except for the two pinpoints of red in the center of her cheeks.  Her hair lay limply around her face, like fouled straw.  Whenever she coughed, her entire body shuddered.

He didn't even know why he cared.  She was just a stupid human girl… a stupid human girl who he'd rescued… a stupid human girl who he'd rescued, and was supposed to kill… a human girl who he'd rescued, and was supposed to kill, who was sick.  The 'stupid' had been dropped from his losing mental argument.

     Her mouth dropped open, but no words came out.  "I know," he said.  Then he saw the look she was trying to mask.  A pang of … what? … pierced his chest.  He stood, drawing himself up to his full six-foot-two height.

     "Listen to me!" Inuyasha hissed.  "I'm not gonna fucking _do_ it!  I would've already done it if I was gonna!  I'm not heartless, you know!  They know I'm not going to.  They just like to toy with people."

     To his inexplicable relief, the look of saddened suspicion vanished from her face and was replaced with simple fear.  White tinged her already-pale knuckles as her fists clenched, and her eyes were alive with both anger and panic.  Were those…?

     "No, no!  Don't cry, c'mon!" Inuyasha pleaded.  He didn't like it when girls cried… it scared the hell out of him, because he never knew what to do.  Fighting he could do… comforting was something else entirely.  "Please!  Don't cry!"

     Sniffing with a disgusting gurgle, Kagome wiped her tears on her pillowcase, leaving darkened wet spots.  She swiped at her salt-encrusted eyelashes with one hand.  "I'm sorry… but I've never been… going to be killed before."

     Inuyasha's panic receded.  "Well.  Now you are."

     That was obviously the wrong response.  Kagome bit at her lip and closed her eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath.  "What do I do?"

     He sat himself back on her bed, one hand worrying absently at the hem of his black jeans as he thought.  "…Nothing, yet.  I'll keep 'em away (somehow)… eventually they'll forget you ever existed."

     Relief shone in her eyes, giving Inuyasha a strange feeling of happiness.  It was that stupid human part of him, making him all 'soft,' as Mayane liked to tease him.  Of course, there was the matter of actually distracting Naraku and his little puppets long enough for them to dismiss the Higurashi Death Case, as they called it.  He'd think about that later.

     "Thank you," Kagome exclaimed, and, before Inuyasha could begin his plan at valiant escape, was giving him a tight squeeze around the shoulders.  A hug, they called it.  The sweet smell of sickness enveloped him, making him more than a little uneasy – he couldn't afford to catch something as serious as this.

     _No one's ever hugged me before… _The realization hit him with the force of a blackjack, swung full force.  He knew about blackjacks, too.

Her breath was hot on his neck, and he rubbed the spot in unease as she drew back, beaming at him.  He didn't understand her – how could she be so happy all the time?  It wasn't perky-annoying-happy, like Shippou used to be when he was young.  It was just optimism: a way of seeing all the good things about people.  A way of seeing the politeness of a newly-licensed teenager stopping for the old woman to let her cross the street, and ignoring the cranky businessman who had nearly run the elderly lady over.  And it perplexed him.  He'd known her officially for about twelve hours, and she already confused him.

     "How can you be happy?" Inuyasha inquired, frowning.

     Kagome stopped for a second to blink at him before answering.  "I'm not… _happy_, exactly.  Not about the situation, anyway.  I'm just grateful."

     "Weird."

     Now Inuyasha felt… terrible, and he hated it.  Hated having these stupidweaksoftmushyvulnerable_human_ feelings.  The words he and others had used to call his softer side – human side – had somehow merged into one teasing, taunting, unbearable mass of scorn.

     _It's your fault, it's your fault, it's my fault, my fault, my fault, and they're going to kill her and it's your fault my fault my fault my fault my fault my fault and she's grateful but it's _your fault.  She couldn't be grateful!  It was his fault Naraku was going to kill her, anyway!  How could she be grateful?

"Hey." A slender, pale finger poked at his shoulder.  "Are you all right?"

     Inuyasha's head snapped up from his inner war.  Kagome was looking at him with concern, her china-coloured cheeks flushed.  One eyebrow was slightly raised.

     "Yeah," he answered, smirking.  "Of course I'm all right.  What's there to worry about?"  He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke, inwardly hurrying to glue in fresh bricks to his mental wall.  If he wasn't careful, though, if the bricks were too heavy, they fell and crushed his fingers.

*********

_It was slipped_ into the thin pages of her science textbook, folded in a perfect square three times exactly.  The creases were crisp and never done twice in an attempt to mend a sloppy mistake.  The ink was bright red, and it was written in some of the best calligraphy she'd ever seen.

_He is watching you now, but he cannot stay near forever.  When he lets up his guard, even if for a mere second, we will kill you.  Why are we telling you this?  It is because fear is entertaining, don't you agree?_

Kagome chanced a fleeting glance out the drizzle-covered window, her hands quivering.  Yes.  There was Inu-Yasha, slumped in typical 'casual guy posture,' the knit cap hiding his ears and his waist-length hair pulled into a loose ponytail.  A pair of sunglasses rested on his nose, but she could tell he was watching her with fierce intensity.

     "…You are dismissed," she heard her teacher saying.

     Finally!  She nearly toppled over her desk in her hurry to escape, making a neat leap over a stack of chairs.  There was Inuyasha again – slouching against a locker in the hallway.  Even without a uniform, he looked the perfect part of an upperclassman.  The sunglasses had disappeared into his jeans pocket.

     "Come on," Inuyasha growled, grabbing her upper arm.  "No time!"  His grip was quite strong, and when she flinched, he lessened the force of it with a quick look of apology.

     Kagome was quickly marched out of school, dragging her oversized backpack behind her.  Their steps were hurried as they marched down the semi-crowded sidewalk, and she barely saved herself from tripping over her own feet several times.

     "How could I forget, how could I forget?" Inuyasha hissed to himself.  "Of all the times for it to be now!"

     "Um…" Kagome said timidly, "What's wrong?"

     He seemed to ignore her question, instead letting loose a string of expletives, some of which Kagome wasn't sure existed.  "Whatever you do, _don't_ get anywhere near any open windows tonight.  Do not, under any circumstances, leave the house.  Make sure all the doors and windows are locked, try not to leave too many lights on, and _no_ loud music."

     Inuyasha's grasp on her arm locked tighter, sending a shiver of apprehension through Kagome's nerves.  "Why?" she questioned, straining to look him full in the eye.  This was a difficult task, as he was about six inches taller than her, was standing right next to her, and was looking skyward as if deep in thought.  What she could see of his golden eyes had clouded over slightly, and darkened to a burnished bronze.

     He once again let her questions go unanswered, only speeding up a little.  His sneakers slapped the pavement in a rhythmic pattern, answered by her own footsteps just behind his.  With one hand she tugged her coat further around her, the other was immobilized from Inuyasha's unrelenting grip.  Tiny shoots of pain were unleashed down her arm as his claws pricked her, but she remained silent.

     "How much homework do you have?" It was sudden, and it took her a moment to fumble for the answer.

     "Not too much… just math, which could take a while, and I have to read a chapter in history."

     "Good.  Finish it before nightfall, and don't sleep in your room.  That's where they'll expect you to be… Sleep on the couch, or something, I don't know!"  A single fang was protruding from his mouth, resting on his scowling lips.  Despite the gravity of the situation, it gave him an undeniably cute look, like a baby crocodile.

     Kagome was now completely freaked out.  "O-Okay," she readily agreed.  _Why?_  But she knew she wouldn't be able to squirrel an answer from him.

*********

****

****

_The rain had _yet to stop, plump drops slipping down the window and gouging out chunks of the already-formed puddles.  Kagome Higurashi saw none of this.  She sat cross-legged in her closet, trying to make her eyes focus on her textbook.  It was just before sunset, and the fiery sphere was resting low in the dismal grey sky.

"Dynasty…" Kagome read the same sentence again and again.  Downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi prepared Souta's lunch for the next day, and Souta himself busily killed things on his Playstation.

     "Ah… I'm never going to finish this."  _I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha… why was he so worried about tonight?  Is something going to happen?_

     The doorbell rang throughout the house, startling her into dropping her textbook onto a pile of clothes.  She took a cautious peek out of the closet door.

     "Kagome!  Can you get that, please?  My hands are full!"  _And Souta's too busy blowing up cars,_ Kagome added mentally.

     "Sure, coming!"  She pushed open the door and slid on her stomach to the stairs, using her elbows to propel herself.  Then she crawled down the stairs on her knees, backwards.  Inuyasha, in all his intensity, had scared her pretty well – she was being uncharacteristically paranoid.

     She froze just before the door.  What if it was Naraku, coming to kill her?  _Oh, gods._  Stretching upwards on tiptoe, she peered through the peephole in the door – it was a familiar, frowning face.  "Inuyasha," she breathed as she opened the door.

     "Come on, lemme in, dammit!"  Relief, relief he was trying so hard to hide, was written all over his face.  "Hurry!"

*********

**Notes:** Whee!  That's the closest to fluff they can get right now, you know – they've known each other for a few hours.  Anyway, in this fic, I'd just like to warn you: I've made Naraku into a sadistic maniac.  (You'll see in the next chapter…)

You _will_ review.  This is not a request.  It is a _demand_.


	4. Vulnerabilities

**Notes:** Ah… I'd wanted to refrain, 'cause I always get annoyed when other authors do this, but… I have to talk to my reviewers.  Excuse me.  You can skip this.

**Jurei-chan** – Aww, I love you!  You rock!  You make me feel all warm and tingly inside!  (I'm going to make myself puke.)  I think… I need… to… glomp you!  :: glomp::  Whew, okay.  Sorry.  Got _that out of my system.  (Yeah, I'm scary when I'm actually happy.  I'm usually morbid in my notes, because I'm sure everyone will hate the chapter I'm posting.)  Thank you _so_ much, I'm serious.  Now, since, I'm a freak, I have to correct your Japanese: It's ganbatte, not ganbatta.  And, by the way: ganbarimasu!  Hopefully, your writer's block warding spell will work…_

**Tinuviel: Whoa, first time anyone's ever tacked _that_ honorific onto my name, even when I was demanding reviews.  (:: sweatdrop… ::)  True, though… about Fluffy, that is.  Ever since I wrote chapter two, I've been wanting a picture of Sessy in black jeans, a white T-shirt, and cuff links.  I don't know why, I just like the image.  (Not in that way… I'd much rather have Inuyasha.  Shut up, you!)  And… where _am I going with this?  I know, but I ain't tellin'!_**

**Victoria Wolf: Hmm… I was sure _everyone_ would guess right away.  Anyway… well, just read the chapter.  You're right, by the way.**

There, I'm done.  See a pattern?  Those who ask interesting questions/flatter my writing/write long reviews get responded to!  Now read.

**Disclaimer:  You really are dense, aren't you?  Ah, well.  I do not own Inuyasha.  Rumiko Takashi does.  All _I_ own is this screwy, sucky plot.**

- **Watching Over –**

- **Chapter Four: Vulnerabilities–**

_Kagome stepped aside_ to let Inuyasha through.  He stood for a moment, breathing deeply with half-lidded eyes.

     "Who is it, Kagome?" her mother called from the kitchen.

     "No one!  It must have been a prank, or something!" Kagome replied, thinking up a spur-of-the-moment excuse.

     "Oh… how bizarre!  Oh well!"

     To Inuyasha, Kagome narrowed her eyes and put a finger to her lips.  "Be absolutely silent," she hissed under her breath.  They sneaked past the kitchen and up the stairs, just missing Grandfather coming out from his room to 'help' with the cooking.  This meant either burnt, charcoal-for-food for dinner, or Grandfather getting thwacked with a spatula.

     Inuyasha sat heavily on the foot of Kagome's bed, fists clenched and ears flattened to his skull.  "They've never done _that_ before," he murmured to himself.  She knew better than to ask.  She had blocked her window with a stack of manga, but it didn't feel safe.

     "Come on."  She tugged at the sleeve of his sweatshirt.  "Let's go to the guest room."

     "Good idea," he said quietly, following her almost _meekly_ into the dusty, unused room and sitting, once again, at the foot of the bed.  Luckily, the blinds on the window were firmly closed.

     _What's wrong with him?  He's being so quiet, and reserved…_ Kagome ceased to ponder as she realized something strange was happening to Inuyasha.  As he sat, head down, arms at his sides, and eyes downcast, _something_ was different about him.

     "Another month, another night of terror," he pronounced, his voice tinged with cool bitterness.

     Now she saw what was wrong – his silver hair, his luxurious, waist-length silver hair, was shot through with black.  The darker colour ate up the silver, until it was all the colour of pure jet.  And her attention shifted again – now to his ears.  Or rather, to his lack of ears…

     They were shrinking.  Only white stubs remained, and – they were gone.  Dully, he raised a hand to push his hair behind distinctly human ears.  A hand with no claws – just fingernails that were a little longer than normal.

     Inuyasha raised flat, impassive eyes to meet hers.  They were purple, and shrouded in shadows.  "Well?" he asked with a sneer.  "What do you think?  Repulsive?"

     Kagome sat next to him, gaping.  "N-no… it looks fine.  Different, but fine.  What happened?"

     "If you dared look outside, you'd see – there's no moon.  It's the _new moon_."  He spat the name out, like a curse.  "That's the night I turn human.  Once a month."

     "Is that why you wanted me to be so careful?"

     "Yeah," he grunted.  "'Cause I can't protect you like this."  He looked perfectly dejected.

     "…Why'd you come _here_, of all places?  Isn't your little 'demon hideout' place a lot safer?"  Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side.  "I mean… well.  Someone's probably watching right now."

     Inuyasha let out a gruff bark of laughter.  "I used to stay there, until now.  It's gotten worse.  Usually Mayane was able to keep the door closed, and sometimes Shippou would go out and distract them with transformations.  They're good people, really, even if Mayane acts evil and Shippou's kind of annoying…

     "But they weren't entertaining or strong enough tonight.  I had to jump out the window before it started and run here… this is the only place I know where it's warm and relatively safe."  He seemed to be very interested in his hands as he talked.

     It took a moment for Kagome to process this.  _Mayane had to hold the door closed… because… they wanted to come in and torment Inuyasha in his night of weakness?_

     "That's… awful," Kagome said softly.  "I'm sorry it isn't safer here."

     "Ah, whadda you know, anyway?" Inuyasha's voice suddenly turned angry, and he kicked at the wall.  "Anyway, I guess they heard about me not being 'able' to kill you.  So they were extra mean and there were a bunch more of 'em."  This only confirmed Kagome's suspicions.

     The two humans sat in the dusky silence for a long moment.  Inuyasha's dark eyes were narrowed and full of hatred, and Kagome was almost afraid to look into them.  She folded the sheets in her hands, twisting and pulling the flannel absently.  It was almost completely dark in the guest room now, with dust motes dancing like wayward fairies in the weak light that managed to filter in beneath the door.  The digital clock on the bedside table glowed 7:43, the numbers too-bright and awkward in the shadow-swathed room.

     At last, Kagome found the courage to look Inuyasha straight in the eye.  He regarded her with curiosity, like the night/morning that they had had their first formal 'meeting.'  "Do you want to stay the night here?" she asked, winding the sheets around her hands like bandages.

     The deep frown still graced his features, but his clouded eyes brightened a bit.  "Sure… I don't really have anywhere else to go… thanks, Kagome."  The last two words were more of a whisper, but she detected sincerity in them.

     "Um…" She was absolutely certain that her cheeks were the colour of tomatoes.  "We'll have to sleep in here…" This, of course, meant sleeping in the king-sized bed _together_.  As in next to each other.

     She might have been mistaken in the darkness, but she thought Inuyasha might have blushed, too.  "Hey, I'll go through anything if I'm not dead by sunup."

     Kagome sighed.  "I have to finish my homework… I'll get you some manga or a book if you want.  You know, so you don't die of boredom."

     Inuyasha shrugged.  "Sure…"

     Darting into the hall, she squiggled into her bedroom on her stomach.  Her shirt rode up, and her stomach was cold from the wooden floor by the time she got there.  Surveying her manga collection, she quickly ruled out anything by Clamp – she somehow doubted Inuyasha would appreciate Cardcaptor Sakura or Angelic Layer.  Ranma ½ might work… she grabbed the first two volumes.

     He accepted them with an appreciative grunt, stretching luxuriously on the full length of the bed and opening the first book.

     Kagome sighed and resigned herself to twenty minutes of boredom.  At least Inuyasha got to read something entertaining… she threw herself onto the bed next to him, earning a surprised glance from her sullen houseguest, and opened her textbook yet again.

     "Dynasty…"

*********

_"Gods, woman, aren't_ you done yet?"  Inuyasha muttered to himself.  As if on cue, Kagome slammed her hefty textbook shut with a 'thump!' and sighed in what appeared to be pure relief.  The numbers on the clock now pulsated 8:06.

     "Finally!" they exulted simultaneously.  She flashed him a somewhat guilty grin.

     "Sorry it took so long, but that textbook is manufactured of pure boredom, I swear."  She rolled onto her back and stretched, arching her back and cracking her elbows.

     "Ah… at last, I am freeeee!" she laughed.  Flopping back onto her stomach, she fell straight off the bed.  Inuyasha crawled over to the edge of the bed, peering down at her.  For some reason, she kept laughing… he liked it when she laughed.  _Weird._

     Kagome clambered back onto the bed, dragging her fingers through her slightly tangled coal-coloured hair.  Pushing her hair back from her face, she took a deep breath as she stared up at the ceiling.

     Her stomach rose up and down, and it was simple and quiet for a moment as they lay there next to each other in the dark.

     "You're weird," he told her matter-of-factly, pillowing his head in his arms.

     Another laugh.  "Yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me."  All he heard for a few minutes was her quiet breathing.

     "You hungry?" she asked at last.

     "Yes," he answered, emphatic.  Yes, he was hungry!  Dammit, he was starving.  "Really hungry," he admitted.

     "I'll be back."  Kagome hopped off the bed.  He watched as she crawled into her room, making a positively hilarious sight with her squirming legs and churning arms.

     She returned a moment later, clutching two small boxes in her teeth and a book under her arms.  Spitting the boxes onto the bed, they were revealed to be filled with rice candy.  Inuyasha was at first hesitant to actually _eat_ the inner wrappers, but soon warmed up to the sticky, sweet candies.  The manga she carried was some girly thing by Clamp or something.  He made a face when she opened it to the middle.

     "That's _girly_ stuff," he said.

     Kagome resolutely ignored him, but the pace of her page turning picked up a bit.  He stuck his nose in the air and resumed reading his Ranma ½ book.

*****

"Ack!"

     "Huh?" Inuyasha jolted from his deep concentration on the current game of Monopoly.  _Damn human senses… I should be more alert._  He looked down at his teenaged charge.  "Whas' wrong?"

     Kagome smiled weakly at him.  "Nothing, really… it's just that it's ten-thirty… and I'm supposed to be asleep at ten.  Don't laugh!  It's my mother's fault, and my grandpa's, too.  And yes, I know it's not a weeknight.  They still want me in bed early."

     She disappeared into her room, doing that hilarious army-crawl-squirm-squiggle thing that she used to move around the house.  At least he'd scared some sense into her earlier, for her to be so cautious.  Soon, she reappeared wearing grey drawstring pants, those purple slippers (which were covered in grime on the bottoms), and a white T-shirt.  Buyo trailed behind her, trying and failing to look dignified.  In her teeth, she carried a stuffed black puppy by its floppy, misshapen ear.

     "Ah," Inuyasha began.  "Um."  He'd tried hard not to think of the fact that he would be sleeping in the same bed as this sweet, beautiful teenaged girl.  _Where did those adjectives come from?_  His ponderings were stopped as she fell onto the bed with the puppy tucked under her arm.  Setting the stuffed animal aside and letting Buyo pick his way delicately over her feet to settle at the foot of the bed, she tugged at the covers until they untucked themselves for her to slip under.

     The slight blush on her cheeks betrayed that she, too, was at least somewhat as irrationally nervous, scared, and just plain embarrassed as he was.  Sure, he'd slept in the same room as Mayane, but she didn't count, and she had her own cramped little bunk.  Shippou usually just picked one of them to snuggle up to in the night.

     He pulled off his sweatshirt and slipped under the covers next to her, taking care not to actually touch any part of her body.  Buyo sniffed at this sudden disturbance of his bed, and decided that Inuyasha's back would be a good new nesting place.  He would have protested, had Buyo not belonged to Kagome.

     Kagome reached out and flicked off the light, enveloping the room in blackness.

*****

_Crash!_

     "Shit!" Inuyasha jolted straight up in bed, cursing as a reflex.  His breath rasped at his throat, and he coughed into his hand.  The clock read 3:21 a.m in those thrice-cursed green numbers.

     "Mm?" Kagome murmured, her hand feeling around the bed.  She wriggled into the heated hollow where Inuyasha had lain, curling in on herself with a sleep-fogged, "Whas' go' non?"

     Inuyasha frowned, tucking his hair behind his ears.  "I'm not sure… don't move.  I'll be right back…" He pushed the covers, which had already been only covering the lower halves of their bodies, fully down on his side of the bed.  Nudging the unfazed Buyo aside with his bare toe, he pulled the covers back up around Kagome and slunk out of the room.  Even in his new moon-induced weakened state, he was stealthier than many humans could ever hope to be.

     A chilling breeze swept through him as he stepped into Kagome's room.  A sunburst pattern of broken glass lay on the floor, glinting at him in the eerie darkness.  Outside, a sneering figure leered at him, blood dripping blackly off its clenched fist and into the soil below the tree.  _He was going to come in and kill Kagome!_  He growled as the figure vanished and stalked back to Kagome's room.

     Kagome was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes with her fists.  Buyo began stretching; showing a rare moment of cattish grace, then fell over on his side, paws flailing.  She smiled faintly and patted the cat's round belly, combing her fingers through her mussed hair.

     "What's going on?" she asked, worry plain on her face.  She bit her lip, frowning, and began winding the sheets around her hands again.  "That was _loud_…"

    "Keh," he replied, sitting next to her.

     "Not another note…?" she guessed, her frown deepening.  "Is it written in red?"

     Inuyasha remained silent, sitting on the bed with a long sigh.  "You got a note?" he asked, scowling.  He didn't like it when secrets were kept from him – especially important ones.

     Kagome looked suddenly stricken.  "Um… yeah…" she mumbled.  "It said that as soon as you let down your guard, they'd… uh… kill me…"

     He growled.  "Why didn't you _tell_ me, woman?  This is important, you know!  It's a matter of life and death!"  He heaved another sigh and shook his head.  "Whatever.  Keh."

     "Hey, woman!  What's wrong with you?  Don't _cry_!  C'mon, this is _not_ a good time to cry!  … Now it's an even _worse _time to cry!  Ah, dammit."

     Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway, blinking at them with clouded eyes.  She rubbed her eyes with a fist, blinked hard, and stared.  Behind her, clinging to her leg, was a small black-haired boy, clad in blue pajamas with red racecars patterned on them.  At least Inuyasha was still human.  For now…

     "Mama!" Kagome straightened, tucking her hair behind her ears and scrubbing at her eyes with a fury.  She sat up, only just missing shoving Buyo off the bed with her feet.  "Wha-what's wrong?"

     "There was a crash," Mrs. Higurashi spoke as if in a dream.  "Of course, I was worried."  Now her face darkened and she almost hissed, in a fiercely protective tone, "_Who's _he_?_"

     Kagome froze for a moment as she thought.  Inuyasha looked on, his mind buzzing with apprehension.  He tried to look cool and uncaring, but he suspected that he was failing.  The child at Mrs. Higurashi's feet, presumably Kagome's brother, watched with wide, rounded eyes.

     "This is an upperclassman at my school, Mama!  I don't know him very well, but he heard the crash and ran to scare off the burglar!" Kagome nodded at the end of each sentence, as if trying to doubly confirm this excuse.  "We should probably be grateful, you know.  What if the burglar had gotten in?"

     "Well," Mrs. Higurashi said, "I don't see why a burglar would be so careless, with the crash and all, but I'm still grateful!"  She smiled at Inuyasha, bowing slightly.  Kagome's brother stared at him with awe-filled eyes.

     "Thank you for saving our house!  We're sorry to have bothered you."

     Inuyasha tried to smile back.  "Um… you're welcome, madam.  I don't mind at all… you should go back to bed."  He struggled to remember how to be polite.

     Mrs. Higurashi nodded.  "Again: thank you very much!  You, too, should get some sleep.  What were you doing out so late?"

     "I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk… luckily, I was near your house at the time of the crash."

     She turned to leave.  "Good night, Kagome, and…?"

     Inuyasha paused for a moment.  "Inuyasha Sazekawa."

     "Good night, Kagome and Inuyasha – you can go home, now.  The door downstairs will lock again when you close it, don't worry when you leave."  With a small wave, she and Kagome's brother disappeared – she down the stairs, he to the right, down the hallway a ways.

     Kagome shook her head, hugging her knees to her chest.  "That was close… I shudder to think what she would have thought had we not been able to think up an excuse."

     "We?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  "You thought up… well, everything."

     "Perhaps," she conceded, "but you acted it out, and thought up a name, and all.  After all, even if I had told her my excuse, if you had just sat there and looked idiotic, it wouldn't have worked, had it?"

     He shrugged.  "I guess…" Kagome Higurashi had to be the weirdest female he had ever met.  Not that he had met very many, exactly… but most of them were jealous, scheming, and violent.  Kagome was the opposite of all that.

     The clock now read 3:49.  Still a few hours until sunrise… Inuyasha sighed and slid back under the covers, avoiding the sleeping lump that was Buyo.  "Come on," he muttered.  "You should get some sleep, too, you know."

*********

_The rain had _yet to stop, and Kagome woke to the rhythmic pattering of the droplets upon her roof.  Shapeless shadows leered at her in the dark as she felt for the light switch.  She was somewhat relieved when a buttery, orange brightness penetrated the shadows, although it revealed that the side of the bed next to her was empty.  Wrestling her foot from underneath Buyo's bulk, she extended it into the space where he had been.  A faint residue of heat lingered at the edge of the mattress, but that was it.

     As she waved to her friends, greeting them with her usual cheer, Kagome saw him out of the corner of her eye.  He lurked in the shadowy area at the edge of the yard, a black bandana concealing his ears and sunglasses shading his unusual eyes.  His hands were shoved in his sweatshirt pocket, and he appeared to be staring at the sky, but she knew he was watching her.

     _I hope he's all right…_

*********

**Notes:** It's me again, aren't you thrilled?  I'm so special.  I'm all proud 'cause I made them sleep in the same bed… and _not_ wake up entwined in each other's arms.  He slept at least a foot away from Kagome, actually.  Ph34r my l4ck 0f f1uff!

This didn't work last time, so now I'll try guilting you into reviewing.  (But what I'm saying is, believe it or not, true.)  You have no idea how happy it makes me when I open my e-mail and see a review waiting for me… it makes my heart kind of go 'oh!' and I grin and sometimes do the review dance!

   Jaa,

--Peri--


	5. This Sucks

**Notes: **… Hello.  Please – don't kill me.  I wouldn't be able to post ever again, otherwise.  Plus, I _couldn't_ have gotten on – I was grounded.  Imagine my frustration – I had the chapter written and everything, but I simply couldn't get on the computer.

**Venus Smurf** – I liked the 'unintelligible' review.  Write more of those.  Your praise makes me kind of nervous for some reason, probably because I read your profile.  Twenty years old… that's an eight year difference.  I feel hideously young.

**Jurei **– I'm pretty positive it's 'Ganbatte.'  Mostly because the kana character at the end of it is pronounced 'te.'  (Like 'tay' and 'teh' mixed.)

**Disclaimer:** Sorry.  Don't own it.

- **Watching Over -**

- **Chapter Five: "This Sucks." -**

_Kagome waved as _she ran, yelling, "Bye, everyone!  I'll see you tomorrow!"  Her friends waved back, returning the sentiments.  Shouldering her bag, Kagome made her way towards the bus stop.

     "Huh?" She nearly fell over as she ran into a very solid someone, her bag slipping down her shoulder.  "Excuse me—"

     A hand gripped her shoulder, and she looked into a pair of flat, yellow eyes.  _Where's Inuyasha?_ she wondered frantically.  Her book bag thumped to the sidewalk as she was dragged through the crowds, one hand that smelled of cigarette smoke clamped over her mouth.

     A dull screech came from the rubber of her shoes rubbing on the sidewalk as she was pulled.  They had reached what Kagome's mother referred to as the 'grungy' part of town when something knocked her in the back, sprawling her on the scratched-up cement.

     "Just what in the hell do you think you're _doing_, bastard?"  A gruff, familiar voice growled from above her.  Moaning and rolling onto her back, she gazed into the angry golden eyes of Inuyasha.  Red rivulets made their way down the back of her knee, tickling and paining her at the same time.

     "I've come to retrieve her… Naraku is fast growing tired of this pathetic game you are playing, Inuyasha."  The voice that answered was _almost_ a monotone, just rising enough to indicate annoyance and the inflections on words.  It was deep, and much more cultured than Inuyasha's.  "He will come to her, soon, if you do not let me have her.  He does _not_ want anyone to find out about us… and he likes killing.  He will not give up on her now."

     A tremulous growl rumbled from Inuyasha's direction.  He snarled, baring his fangs and cracking his knuckles.  A storm brewed in dark flashes behind his narrowed eyes.  "I won't let you have her, Sesshoumaru!"

     "Mm…" Kagome mumbled as she teetered to her feet, putting her weight on her uninjured leg, the left one.  Sesshoumaru was tall, even taller than Inuyasha, with the same silver hair in the same unfettered style, reaching to his knees.  She would have been tempted to describe his eyes as the same, but the resemblance extended only to the bright yellow colour.  Sesshoumaru's eyes were flat, devoid of any sort of indication of any sort of emotion.  Inuyasha had a sort of blaze in his eyes that leapt in sharp explosions when he was angry or sorrowful.

     She froze when the brothers turned to look at her, wearing identical expressions of irritation.  "Yeah… right… I'll just stay here."  It made sense: she was human, she was weak, she was unarmed, and she was scared to the point of nervous breakdown.  Trying to cover her insecurity with a cheerful smile, she dropped to the graffiti-plastered cement and sat Indian-style with the skinned-knee leg straight out.  (Here she remembered a rhyme they said in English at school, "criss-cross applesauce.")

     "Well, then, Inuyasha… I believe it would be sensible of you to hand her over."

     "Like fucking hell!"  With a roar, Inuyasha sprung forward, claws outstretched, as Kagome shrank back slightly.   "Sankon Tessou!"

     Sesshoumaru sidestepped the attempted blow with a look of pure boredom on his face.  "Really, Inuyasha, I had thought that, with all this time between fights, you might have taken some time to practice.  I suppose one can't expect that much of you, can one?"

     In response, Inuyasha growled again and jumped forward.  Sesshoumaru caught hold of his wrist and wrapped his fingers around it.  A sickly green glow surrounded his hand, and something that looked suspiciously like flesh began to drip down Inuyasha's arm.

     "I think I'm gonna be sick," Kagome said under her breath.  She was loath to keep looking, and yet she couldn't seem to make herself stop staring.  To her relief, Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha's arm drop, although it now sported a dark burn scar.

     Sesshoumaru shook his head.  "You are a pathetic nuisance, aren't you?  I can't really be bothered… be sure that Naraku will get a hold of the Higurashi, though, eventually.  I don't understand the fuss you're making… but, I suppose it is fitting of you, to mate with a human, after all, considering your heritage.  You _are_ tiresome, though.  I shall fetch the girl later."

     Before Inuyasha could even begin the loud string of cussing that followed, Sesshoumaru had somehow vanished.  Kagome's gaze lingered for a moment after, and then she dropped her eyes to stare at the ground.

     "_Damn_ him!" Inuyasha whirled around and, lizard-quick, punched straight through the pole of the streetlight next to them.  It wobbled for a few seconds, and then leveled somewhat, although it now leaned precariously far to the right.

     Kagome closed her eyes and lay panting.  She liked to think of herself as brave, but it was beginning to register with her brain… she could actually be killed.  Her short, fifteen-year life would end, and she would have accomplished absolutely zero in her existence on Earth.  What would she matter to anyone besides her classmates and family?  They were fifty people out of millions.  She wouldn't get in the newspapers, besides the obituary.  She wouldn't even make a dent on the problem of overpopulation: at her death, five babies would be born.  Her breathing came fast and ragged, burning in her throat with the taste of vomit.  It felt as though a heavy hand was pressing on her chest, burying her deep in the ground, squeezing the breath from her lungs.

*********

Something was definitely wrong with Kagome.  She wasn't moving; she was just sitting there on the ground, panting.  Inuyasha squatted next to her and poked her in the shoulder, scowling.

     "Um… Kagome?  Hey, wake up, woman!"

     For a moment she continued to be utterly stationary, and then – she turned to him with the weirdest look he'd ever seen her wear.  For almost all the time he had known her (a week and a half), she'd been smiling or shivering.  Now, her entire _being_ blazed with anger.

     Inuyasha gulped.  "Uh, Kagome…?  Are you okay?  Hey, I'm sorry about Sesshoumaru… he's really a bastard…"

     "Kagome?"

     She narrowed her eyes and began to yell at him, full-volume.  Full-volume like ear-splitting; deafening; so loud you can't even hear yourself fucking _think_.

     "_Why couldn't you have just left me alone?  I was happy, you know, Inuyasha!  Happy with my boring, normal, SAFE life!  I wouldn't have told!  I would have thought it was dream, or something_!"  She stared at him.

     "Ah, Kagome…" He swallowed again.  What could you say?  It _was_ his fault, really.  He'd been the stranger in her kitchen, he'd knocked her out, he'd accidentally – sort of – kidnapped her, and _he_ had endangered her life.

     Her glare became even fiercer.  "Do you know what it's like, to know that it's more possible that you _will_ die than you won't?  I'm just a human, you know!  It's not exactly reassuring, especially with you as my protector!"

     Inuyasha, who had been just about to retort, stopped dead as he was leaning forward to yell.  Did that mean… he wasn't a good protector?  Didn't he ease her fears at all?  Maybe he scared her even more.

     Kagome, who had been raised on her good leg in a knight-me position, dropped back down to mermaid position, blinking at her hands and the sidewalk.  Now, she looked confused more than angry.  

     _Gods, woman, you get weirder and weirder all the time.  _Inuyasha mimicked her blinking, trying to figure out what Kagome was thinking.

     "I'm trying, okay?"  He had intended for a full-fledged, angry roar, but it came out quiet and withdrawn.  

     _This sucks.  _

_     Why the hell are things so complicated?  Why can't I just let her be killed, if worst comes to worst?  I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be proud,_ he thought in disgust.

     _What is it, though?  It's not like she matters, right?  I want to be a full-blooded youkai, right?  If Sesshoumaru is any example, that would mean having zero compassion, especially for humans.  Except that little girl he gave candy to in the park… but she doesn't count.  Or does she…?_

Kagome sighed audibly.  "I'm sorry, Inuyasha.  I guess… I guess I'm just scared."

     Inuyasha grunted in what he hoped was an understanding fashion.  He just… couldn't bring himself to say he understood, though he did.  He'd been scared a lot before.

     "Really scared… I don't want to leave this world at fifteen years old."

     "Yeah," Inuyasha managed.  "Guess I don't really get that scared anymore.  It's not like there's anything useful I could do, anyway.  I've lived my two hundred years, time's up."  More confusion: why was he telling her things that he didn't tell anyone?  She was the only one with the capacity in her eyes to hold his troubles in with hers; the only one who wasn't so troubled she couldn't bear to listen to the problems of others as well.  It prompted him, somehow, to rid himself of the loads of his life.

     "Mm," she said.  Blood was trickling down her leg, and, as they both watched it paint an 'S' on her shin, she started and knocked him in the face with one arm.

     "What was that for, woman?"  Inuyasha growled, rubbing his left eye where she'd stuck her thumb.

     Kagome sent him a panicky look.  "I've gotta find my book bag!  And I have to get home, Mama must be worried!  Aack!"

    _Sigh…_

*********

_One frantic search,_ two bumpy piggyback rides, and a stop-to-pick-up-the-fallen-backpack later, Inuyasha dumped Kagome at the street in front of her house.  His entire manner exuded world-weariness as he handed her backpack and heaved a deep, drawn-out sigh.

     "Damn," he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

     Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder and looked back at him, curious.  "What's wrong?"  He looked more surly and irritable than usual, with an almost permanent scowl carved into his features, and his eyelids lowered.  He also now sported an I-will-smite-your-existence-in-this-universe-permanently-if-you-piss-me-off-and-I'll-enjoy-it-too look.

     Inuyasha remained silent for a moment, then spoke.  "Do you think that my ever-loving brother will be _happy_ to see me tonight?"

     Kagome was about to offer for him to stay again.  Perhaps seeing her slight blush, he shook his head before she could even open her mouth.

     "No.  I'll sleep in a tree.  Maybe that one over there, so I can keep watching over you."  He pointed to the thick, gnarl-rooted Goshinboku.  "That tree looks pretty strong."

     "It is… that's the sacred tree.  It's been there for over six hundred years, most likely more.  Nobody's sure, only that it's been alive for as long as anyone can really remember."

     "Sounds good," Inuyasha said with a nod.  Before she could move to stop him, he had literally jumped the fence and clambered with languid ease into the tree.

     Her Mama poked her head out from the house.  "Kagome!" she called.  "What are you doing out there?  Come in!"

     "Coming, Mama!"

     ****

*****

All throughout the evening, she could feel his eyes on her.  When she lost to Souta at his racing game, she glanced outside and saw naught but a pair of glowing, golden eyes at the window.

     As she slogged through her piles of homework, she saw him balancing on the tree limb outside, arms crossed and eyes curious.  _No doubt he's never gone to school._

     And when she emerged from her closet in her cat-adorned pajamas, flopping tiredly onto her bed without even bothering to get under the covers, she saw a flash of claws and a pair of gleaming spheres, managing to make her feel both unnerved and completely safe at the same time.  Still… she was grateful.  After all, she would be dead if he hadn't agreed to protect her from his own folly.  In a convoluted way, he was taking responsibility.  To keep her safe… yes, she was most definitely grateful.

*********

**Notes:** Wasn't that cute and corny?  I hope I've satisfied your need for cute fluffiness (that's the closest they can get, you know).  I have to admit that I like writing Inuyasha a lot better than I like writing Kagome.  He's much more interesting, I think.  Also… I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.  I promise the next one is longer (I know because I'm only about halfway through it and it's four/five pages long.  I gave Sango glasses and Miroku a leather jacket, I hope you don't mind).

A few questions: I've had two inspirations.  Would you read either a) a story about a cripple and an earth spirit or b) a story about a magician and his unfortunate assistant?  Tell me, please.

I think you know what I'm going to say here, ne?  (Hint: It starts with an 'r' and ends in an 'e-v-i-e-w'.)


	6. Allies The Good, The Perverted, and the ...

**Notes:**  Er… :: hides ::  Please don't hurt me.  I'm sorry this took so long, and I really hate this chapter anyway.  But, um, I'm really really sorry.  I'm also sorry this chapter sucks so badly.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, he'd be tied to my – I mean, I wouldn't be writing this.

- **Watching Over –**

- **Chapter Six: Allies (the Good, the Perverted, and the Irritatingly Cocky) –**

_"Eh?" Kagome managed_ as her upper arm was grabbed roughly and she was jerked upwards.  "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

     He said nothing, opting instead to toss her onto his back and jump high into the air, carrying her with him.  Pushing herself out from under the long, silver mass that was his hair, she growled into his ear, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

     After a long moment of silence, then: "You've gotta – get – away!" His voice burst out in ragged pants, and as Kagome looked down, she saw that his feet were blurred from running and jumping so fast.

     "Away from where?"

     "Your hou – se!" Pausing for a second to crouch, he leapt with nimble ease over the rooftop of a nearby house.  "Nara – ku's going – to send someone – there – tonight!"

     Kagome started.  Her house… "Wait!  My family!"

     "Oh, it's – alright.  Naraku won't – kill an in – nocent family – cause he wants – to keep the 'org – anization' a – secret."

     Kagome breathed a gigantic sigh of relief.  She didn't think she could stand it if anything happened to Grandpa, Mama, or Souta.  "Thank goodness… second question.  Where are we going?"

     A long silence.  "Er… back to the hideout," he half-whispered as they skidded to a dusty stop before the aforementioned grungy apartment-turned-complex-for-demons.  "Sorry, but it's not like there's anywhere _else_ I can take you, exactly."

     "Fiiine," Kagome sighed, sliding to the ground.  Her legs trembled, a lot like jelly, underneath her for a few seconds until she regained her balance.  Seen in daylight, the 'hideout' was vastly less intimidating than at five o'clock in the morning on the most terrifying night of one's life thus far.  Manning the door was a half-asleep teenager with elven ears and a silky white tail poking out from the top of his jeans, which were obviously meant to conceal the extra appendage.

     Inuyasha took hold of her arm and dragged her up to the doorway.  "Huh?" the doorman jolted awake, blinking dark brown eyes at them.  "What's going on?  Fire?"

     "Um, no… we're just going in."

     The door-youkai waggled his eyebrows; he being merely a teenager, this looked quite silly on him.  "_Ohh__,_" he said with a wink.

     Kagome was about to tell him off, when Inuyasha elbowed her in the ribs.  This proved doubly effective, as it both notified her of the warning to stay silent, and knocked her breathless so that she was really literally unable to speak anyway.  Clutching her side, she followed Inuyasha into the dark hallway.  The utter lack of windows made it possible for it to cheerful and sunny outdoors, and macabre and shadow-swathed indoors.  Grey shapes passed her by, but seemed to take no notice of her.

     At long last, after marching past what seemed to be the same rooms and walls endlessly, Inuyasha shoved her into a small room.  The door sported a piece of tattered paper reading 'Inuyasha Mayane Shippou' in smudged purple marker.  But the room was unoccupied.

     Inuyasha clambered up a rickety wooden ladder to sit cross-legged atop a thin mattress.  The sheets were off-white and didn't look very warm, and pillows of all different shapes and patterns were scattered on both bunk beds.  A tiny yip squeaked from underneath the one Kagome was about to seat herself upon on the bottom bunk, and she leapt back.

     Green eyes blinking in slow, sleepy surprise, Shippou wriggled out from below the blue-and-white striped pillow.  He stared at her from under his fringe of reddish-brown hair, rubbing his eyes.  "Oh… it's you again!  Kagome Higurashi!"

     "That's me," she said, smiling at the kitsune.  "What was your name again…?"

     "Shippou!" he announced, puffing up his chest and grinning at her as he hopped to his furry feet.  With a bow and a poof, he transformed into a bright blue kitten.  Purring, it nudged up against Kagome, showing a suspiciously kitsune-like tail, then turned back into Shippou.

     An irritated grumble rose from the bed above them, muffled by the mattress.  "Stop showing off, Shippou.  You know your tail never transforms, anyway."

     Shippou stuck his tongue out, although Inuyasha could not see him.  "Humph!  What do you know, anyway?  Meanie."

     She couldn't help but giggle a little at Shippou's antics.  He acted a lot like Souta had acted at that age; or, at least, the age that Shippou appeared to be.

     Someone rapped at the door lightly – it sounded like a set rhythm, a code of some sort.  The bedsprings above groaned as Inuyasha leapt off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft _thump_, his peeved expression transforming to one of slight surprise.  As the rhythm was tapped onto the wood of the door again, he flung open the door.

     "Didn't expect you here so quick, Sango," he muttered, stepping aside to let a girl inside.

     Sango was a little taller than Kagome, and possessed a kind of melancholy elegance.  Her glossy dark brown hair had been pulled into a low ponytail, secured with a black scrunchie.  A pair of chocolate-coloured eyes bestowed a gentle smile upon the inhabitants of the room.  She wore a pair of jeans, ripped in the left knee, and a blue sweatshirt emblazoned with a duck that said, in English, "Got Water?"

     "Um, Kagome, this is Sango Taijiya."

     "Hey, Sango…" Kagome scrutinized the newcomer.  She didn't appear to have stripes, a tail, elf-ears, or any other body parts that were demonic.  "Are you… human?"

     Inuyasha rolled his eyes before Sango could reply.  "Of course.  What does she look like?  I, um, thought you might like company.  I think she's your age."

     Sango sighed and sat down next to Kagome and Shippou, absently stroking Shippou's tail.  "As Inuyasha said: yes, I am human."

     "So…"

     "What am I doing here?"

     Kagome gave a sheepish nod.  A strange sadness entered Sango's expression, and she sighed again.  Pushing her glasses up on her nose, she began:

     "I… I'm an orphan, I guess you could say."  She looked as though she'd never thought about it that way before.  "My parents and… little brother, Kohaku were murdered by Naraku because they stumbled upon this place.  It's strange… this place should be dangerous for me, I guess, but it's the safest place there is for me.  I think Naraku's forgotten about me, and there's always markers and cloaks."

     This was beginning to hit disturbingly close to home for Kagome.

     Just then, the door burst open again, and a someone hurtled right into Kagome and Sango.  They both screeched until a gloved hand clapped over each of their mouths – this proved to be an extremely efficient way of shutting them up.  Inuyasha applauded for a few seconds, before seeming to remember the semi-gravity of the situation and snatching the intruder by the collar of his jacket.

     "Who are you, and what do you want?" he snarled, baring his fangs and showing his claws as they glinted in the dim light.

     Dangling with hunched shoulders and wide, terrified eyes from Inuyasha's hand was a teenaged boy – probably about a year older than Sango, two years older than Kagome.  He had an appealing gleam in his indigo eyes, though of a rather untrustworthy sort.  His unruly black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, only adding to the ruffian image.  Black leather gloves encased both hands, and he wore black jeans, a grey T-shirt, and a leather jacket.  All in all, not the type that Kagome's mama encouraged her to make friends with.

     Sango sprang up from her sprawl on the bottom bunk, looking panicked.  "Not you!  How could you follow me here?"

     The boy gulped, seeming unable to tear his eyes away from Inuyasha.  His boot-clad feet kicked at the air in vain.  "S-sorry, S-Sango."

     She shook her head as Kagome sat up, looking on in curiosity.  "Let him down, Inuyasha," she ordered wearily.  "I guess it's too late…"

     The reddish-brown blob atop Kagome's head shuddered and, with a poof, turned back into Shippou.  He blinked at the boy as Inuyasha frowned and dropped him.

     "Who's _he_?" Shippou enquired, leaping to the boy's shaking shoulders and sniffing him.  "He smells weird."

     Sango, who by now looked quite unhappy, shook her head.  "That's Miroku Houshi…. he's been chasing me for a while, but I didn't think he would recover fast enough to follow me here."

     Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou all sent Sango I-don't-want-to-know-what-that-meant,-do-I? looks.

     Miroku grinned, batting his eyelashes innocently.  His cheeks were slightly flushed, his hair rumpled, and his jacket askew; he had that devilish-cute look that Inuyasha got when one of his fangs stuck out.  Inuyasha turned his nose to the air with an aggravated '_humph,_' and Miroku approached the bed where the girls and the kitsune were seated.

     "S-Sango…" He sighed and collapsed with his back against the plastic bedpost.

     "Yes, Miroku?"

     "W-What the hell is going on?  That guy… his ears aren't human."

      Inuyasha '_humph_ed_'_ again, crossing his arms.  "The name's Inuyasha.  And you're telling me my ears aren't human."

     The newcomer blinked at Inuyasha, then sighed.  "So?" he asked, spreading his arms.  He somehow managed to look philosophical, serious, and evil – all at the same time.  "Tell me, lovely ladies – just where am I, and what's wrong with that guy's ears?"

     Inuyasha's left ear flicked in irritation as the other flattened against his skull.  Kagome tried not to smile: it was obvious that he did not appreciate Miroku _at all_.

     Long silence.  Sango started, seeming to remember that Miroku had asked a question.  Blushing a little, she began bluntly:

     "He's a demon, and we're in a demon hideout."

     Eloquent, Sango was not.

     Miroku didn't seem to mind the lack of fancy words.  He closed his eyes, bangs flopping over his eyes and shading them from the rest of the world – like he was retreating somewhere to think.  All was soundless, even Inuyasha, for a moment, until he opened his eyes again.  His breathing was a little shaky, but he looked determined.

     "Okay… so I followed a beautiful lady to a demon's hideout.  I can handle this."  Miroku looked up and grinned at them, clenching his fist.  "Anything for true love!" he proclaimed.

     Kagome shook her head.  It was true, though: you could see it.  Flying between Sango and Miroku: spark, spark, flare, spark.  Fireworks.

     Or it could have just been the perversion leaking from Miroku.  Kagome suddenly couldn't decide which – a smooth gloved hand was now resting rather dangerously far up her leg.  Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she managed to contain her anger, and merely administered him a sound whap on the forehead.

     Raising her eyelids to take a peek, she was surprised to see Miroku struggling on the floor.  Planted right in the middle of his chest was Inuyasha's foot, pushing him into the hard, tiled floor.  It looked like it hurt, too.

     "Inuyasha!" she snapped.  "Don't!"

     He growled at her – a deep-in-the-throat, feral sound.  She was startled back for a moment, but… he wouldn't hurt her, right?  _Right.__  I don't know why, but… he just… he wouldn't do something like that_.

     "I was just making sure this pathetic punk didn't try anything again."

     Miroku sent her a wavering smile as Inuyasha removed the pressure on his chest and he sat up, rubbing his head.  Sango frowned, and seemed to begin moving towards Miroku before stopping herself.

     Kagome looked at Inuyasha; he scowled at Miroku, crossing his arms and climbing back onto the top bunk.  She curled up on the pile of pillows arranged on the bottom bunk, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet under herself.  _What now?_

     "My family!" she yelled, sitting up.  "What will they think?  Do you have a phone?"

     Inuyasha shook his head with a semi-apologetic shrug – so she was surprised to find a small, silver cell phone being handed to her.

     "Thanks, Miroku."

     **_Beep beepity bee…_**

"Mama!  Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier.  …Yes, I'm sleeping over at Eri's… with Yuka and Ayumi, too.  Don't worry, I'll be back sometime before lunch tomorrow.  Yes, I have all I need – I took it this morning, remember?  No?  Oh, well…"

     A long silence.

     "Yes, I love you too, Mama… see you!"

     Inuyasha sighed.  "Done yet?" he asked.  She could hear him shifting on the mattress above her.

     "Yeah… now what?"  She handed the minute cell phone back to Miroku, who flashed her a dazzling grin and pocketed it.

    Miroku plunged a hand into the deep inner pocket of his jacket and produced two silver Gameboys, the twisted connector cable tangling around his hand.  "You any good at Magnificent Vehicle Burglary 6?"

*********

_"Round Seven.__  Winner:_ INU.  Loser: STUDMFN."

     Sango suppressed another giggle at Miroku's 'name'.  He scowled and stuck out his tongue at her.

     Inuyasha shoved Miroku in the shoulder, sending him toppling over onto Sango, who fell onto Kagome, who hit her head on the wall.  "Sorry," he apologized with zero sincerity.

     Shippou leapt around, clinging to peoples' heads and staring at the small screens of the Gameboys, commentating on the progress of it.  He burst into applause when Kagome easily beat Inuyasha.

     "Round Eight.  Winner: KAGO.  Loser: INU."

     Shippou: "And Kagome Higurashi takes the eight round, easily defeating the pathetic cowering puddle of snot that is… Inuyasha!"

     "Keh," Inuyasha snorted.  He had been going easy on her, of course.  Yeah… that was it.  Suppressing the urge to smite Shippou's existence in this particular life, he set down the Gameboy he had been holding and leaned against the wall, hoping desperately that he looked nonchalant.

     "What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  "You look like you've been turned to cardboard."

     Jolting upwards, he sneered at her.  "Don't be stupid."

     "I'm not."

     "Then what was that just then?"

     "I was merely… commenting!"

     "…"

     "Yes?"

     "Oh, just put one of your stupid purple slippers in it!"

     She stared at him, looking wounded.  He wasn't fooled – beneath the Bambi-esque exterior lurked the twinkle in her eye that he easily remembered from the night of the last new moon, when she had fallen on the floor and laughed and laughed for no apparent reason whatsoever.

     "Never mind," he growled, scrunching down against himself.  Shippou now merrily approached him and leapt atop his head, settling down in the long mane of silver hair.  Inuyasha swatted him away and sought refuge on his bunk.

     These long silences were really beginning to become a problem.

     Sango and Miroku cleared their throats at the same time.  Both whipped their heads around to glare at each other, cleared their throats again, sighed, and shrugged in an 'I-give-_up_' sort of manner.  Shippou giggled.  Inuyasha shot him a Look.  Kagome shook her head, looking quite desperate.

     _Knock-knock!_

     Some rapped at the door, not in a set rhythm as Sango had.  The two taps had the feel of needless impatience to them.

     _It's Sesshoumaru.  Kagura.  Kanna.  Oh, gods forbid, it's Naraku,_ Inuyasha panicked, any last pathetic trace of enjoyment in him curling up and dying in spastic jerks like a snail dipped in salt.

     _Knock-knock!_

     "Open up, dogface!"

     _Well, isn't _this_ just fucking peachy._  The terror had been overridden with apprehensive irritation.  _My favorite fucking person in the whole fucking world._

     "The hell do you want?" he yelled, exasperated.

     "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed through her teeth.  "Don't be rude."

     He tried to signal a message with his eyes: _Once you meet this wimpy wolf you'll be aching to be rude._  This, of course, was very complicated to send through subtle changes in expression.  He doubted she had gotten the message, though he hoped she at least understood the gist of it.

     A bored sigh could be made out through the flimsy door.  "Whatzisface – Sesshoumaru – sent me.  I think he said something about suspecting illicit – or was it illegal? – activity or something.  And… uh… something about a Higatachi."

     Kagome's eyes flicked about the room, searching for a hiding place, Inuyasha presumed.  He snatched her shoulder and hissed in her ear:

     "He doesn't know what you look like!  Pretend you're a friend of Sango's or something!  He's a little dusty in the attic, so just act innocent!"

     Her head moved up and down in a jerky, uncertain nod.  He saw Sango looking at them – she had heard, and looked caught between chuckling and actually acting the part.  Miroku was staring at the door, lips tugged slightly down and eyebrows at an angle in a philosophical expression

     "I'm coming in, dogface!"  Without warning, the door flew open to reveal Kouga, gazing down at the ragtag group, one eyebrow cocked incredulously.

*********

_The first thing_ Kagome noticed about the displeased demon posed in the doorway was that his hair reached lengths near Inuyasha's and was the same colour as hers – jet.  It had been pulled into a high ponytail, and swung about the region of his belly button as he put his head to the side and studied them.  Inquisitive eyes of bright cobalt moved from person to person – Miroku, who was staring right back, Sango, whose head was in her hands, Shippou, who was merely blinking at the newcomer, and Inuyasha, who had the demon fixed in a glare of frightening intensity.

     She wasn't so sure.  Something about Inuyasha – the way his shoulders were hunched, how his hands were pushed deep into the mattress.  _He's _scared_,_ she realized.  The revelation brought an incomprehensible mixture of relief and fright.  Relief because this proved that he was human, or at least partly so, or even just had real emotions; fright because this meant that maybe he couldn't always stand up for her in a fight, that maybe he would get the better of himself.

     The demon in the doorway cleared his throat.  Her gaze jolted upwards.

     "Who's all this, dogface?  Your taste in women is apparently improving."

     Kagome lip curled slightly. 

     Inuyasha let loose a deep-throated snarl, baring his fangs.  "You – just shut up!"

     The demon smirked, and turned to face the rest of the room.  "I," he proclaimed, "am Kouga, of the wolf youkai."

     "Ugh," Inuyasha breathed beside Kagome. 

*********

**Notes:** … Told you it sucked.  Well, review.  And stuff.  And again… I'm sorry.  Please, please, please, don't hurt me.  I'm such a cute, innocent, little girl.  So… yup.  Review and tell me how much you hated it.


End file.
